


Blow us all away

by stonylover134



Series: Hamilton/Marvel [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7402120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonylover134/pseuds/stonylover134
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is a great young man, even after the events 10 years ago<br/>Peter was a great young man</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow us all away

~~~~~~~~~~ 10 years later~~~~~~~~~~~ 

You can see a teenager on his skateboard, calmly listening to the music on his phone. He had light brown hair, not tall but neither short. 

Peter: Meet the latest graduate of King’s College!   
I prob’ly shouldn’t brag, but, dag, I amaze and astonish!   
The scholars say I got the same virtuosity and brains as my pops!   
The ladies say my brain’s not where the resemblance stops!   
I’m only nineteen but my mind is older   
Gotta be my own man, like my father, but bolder   
I shoulder his legacy with pride   
I used to hear him say   
That someday   
I would— 

Chorus: Blow us all away 

He was about to pass a bank when he see people running out of it, he stopped and take his headphones, when he did that he heard gun shots. 

Rapidly he went to the nearest ally. When he get out he was on his Spider-man suit. 

One hour later he leave the robbers tangle in web. It was the normal, but this time he got shot on the leg. He needed help, so he went to the nearest safe place he think. 

Steve enter his department with the groceries, but when he see who was on his couch (and in what state) he let all the bags fell to the floor. 

-Peter?- he scream 

-hi pops- Peter smile trying to ignore the pain on his leg 

-god Peter-and ran to the bathroom and the take first aid kit witch was like something an ambulance would have 

-It´s not that bad, the bullet barely touch me- he try to calm his already frenetic dad. 

-you´re bleeding too much for just "barely"- ask Steve as he cleaning the wound. 

-ah come on, you know I have a healing factor- the boy respond, in his face you can see some pain 

-witch is not as fast as mine, you CAN bleed to death- Steve have a huff from his son 

-what was it?- Steve ask placing a clean gauze and then cover it with bands 

-just another bank robbery, but this time there were like seven- 

-Peter this is like the third time you came here because of this, just in this month- Steve cross his arms – why you didn´t went with your dad?- 

They move to the kitchen and sit on the table, Steve just give him soda and make him a sandwich 

-you know how he is, he would be all paranoid and I know he would ask me to quit and you know I can´t say no to him- Peter put his chin on his hand 

Steve gave him a small smile -well I think the same, have you thing about forgetting about all the hero thing for some time?- 

Peter shot him a face – I see people who need help and I help- 

Peter: I doubt you would have let it slide and I was not about to— 

Steve: Slow down 

-God pop, why?!- Peter made an exaggerate movement with his hands 

-it´s dangerous, and lets be honest sometimes you´re reckless like Tony- 

-yeah and I´m as smart as him, I can take care of myself- 

-ok I´m going to be direct with you- Steve voice harden and his face was a little dark - at some point you'd have to kill someone, I don´t that- 

Steve:To take someone’s life, that is something you can’t shake 

Peter made face –of course I wont …..- 

Steve: Peter, your father can’t take another heartbreak 

Steve almost whisper the last thing and Peter let his shoulder fell in realization 

Peter: Dad- 

Steve: Promise me. 

Steve: You don’t want someone’s blood on your conscience 

Peter´s face soften and nod 

Peter:Okay, I promise 

Steve: Be smart. Make me proud, son 

When he left his dad´s department it was already late at night, Steve gave him a really tight hug. Peter accept it. 

He love his pops. He know why his dads aren´t together anymore, they explain it to him when he was 16, when he was able to understand, at the beginning he hated his pops, but by the time he turn 18 he forgive him, he see how sad he was, well still. And he still his father and he remember all.   
Almost everyone think he don´t remember his life before... all this, but he do, and he with all of his heart wanted them to get back together, not because of him, but because he remember how happy both of his dads were back then. He want his dad to smile the same way, Tony hasn't been the same, he turn a little cold with the people never with him but, he prefer pass the days in their house. And he can see the sadness on Steve´s eyes. 

Peter was lost in thought when he heard a scream his spider sense tickling, when he saw a man dress full on black fighting with a woman. 

-hey you, leave her alone- The "man" was just a boy and he had a gun. When the boy see him he release the woman and she run. 

-don´t you call the police- the boy hold the gun shaking, panic in his eyes 

-wow, it´s ok, just give me the gun, I won´t call the police nor harm you....just give me the gun- Peter rise his hands and slowly approach the boy 

The boy was about to down the gun when a really strong and loud that take both by surprise, and the boy accidently shoot the gun hitting Peter. 

The last thing Peter saw when he fell was the boy´s panicked face calling someone with his phone, then just darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry


End file.
